Allyson's Story
by Larkwhisper101123
Summary: This is a Doctor Who Fanfic I've worked on for a while. Reviewing is appreciated. Rated M for possible Lemons...possible
1. Chapter 1 (Welcome Aboard)

***I don't own Doctor Who***

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Aboard**

**Lilly's POV**

It was just a simple afternoon on June the fifth when these creatures, strange creatures, invaded the park. Aliens, they must have been, but frightening ones. I met a not so frightening one today saving us. I was only seven and playing at the park with my younger sister, Allyson. She was only two, but had been asking for a long time to come to the park. We had not been expecting an attack from these strange little metal things with strange voices. Daleks.

Then, the Police Box all in a rush. No one could tell what was going on. Once the enemy made it's shot the rest cleared out. Except for us that is my sister and I staying just like we did before, but they circled us now. Even, if we wanted to run we couldn't. Something held them back though.

**The Doctor's POV**

The Daleks escaped again and I wasn't expecting them at all. This was my fifteenth face I just regenerated about a year ago just traveling alone. So lonely trapped in the TARDIS, but I had a duty to save the Earth today. When, the TARDIS finally landed I swung open the doors and a small child with a toddler cowering while clutching tightly to her legs stood surrounded unable to move. Children scattered amongst the park lying on the floor. Then, the silver one swiveled it's head and it's eye focused. The children remaining alive ran as the other Daleks swiveled to glare at me too.

When, they reached their home across the street and the elder girl lipped "Thank you" trying not to get caught. I wore a short trench coat and a red tie with black slacks. I just smiled at them.

"Hello, Daleks!" I said confidently. They didn't want a fuss so they left realizing the park was cleared anyway. Knowing they would seek a fight soon I cast one last glance at the young girls still watching me great fully and ran back to the TARDIS, but the older girl followed me. She tugged on my elbow making me look at her.

"How could you- um- What were they?" She searched for what question to find first.

"They are Daleks and very deadly, but they know I can stop them. Before you ask I am The Doctor. This is what I do. Save the Earth and if you excuse me I have to follow them into space to make sure they don't come back." I turned around leaving my back to her. She was much to young to travel and I knew it. Others were much older.

"The Doctor? I've only heard of you in fairy tales. You didn't look like this though. You had many appearances, but this isn't one of them. Can I come with you?"

I stopped in my steps and cast a sad look at her, "Many die or are doomed with me. How could I take someone with so much more life ahead of them with me? I'll come back for you. I promise. Just a bit later in your time stream."

...

I defeated the Daleks and forgot about the two little black haired girls. It finally dawned on me a week later so I went back to gat her. She would be about in her twenties. She would be so different and may not remember me. She said I was in the fairy tales though, so maybe she read more remembering me.

I was finally in flight back to her time in London. To the park. I walked up to the brown house they once lived in hoping to see her open the door. A girl did, but she was sixteen. Couldn't have been her. That younger girl though perhaps.

"Well, who the hell are you?" She asked very cautious but upset.

"The Doctor" I said trying to sound confident, but I missed her. The girl waiting for me.

"My sister...she mentioned you when she was ten. She said you hadn't come back for her. All those years she waited. You've had young companions. Why couldn't she have been an acception?"

"I am sorry, but what's you name."

"Allyson Toni. You knew my sister. Lilly Toni. She's still waiting you know."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got home from High School! I am only sixteen and you should be seeing my sister!"

"Where are you parents?"

Allyson sighed getting frustrated with me, but I could also sense sadness, "They don't much care for me or Lilly. They are at work right now or at the party after work. My sister moved offering to take me with her, but I stayed here."

"You can alway come-"

"With you?! You are looking for my sister!"

"You are in worse shape. Come on I'll come back for her. It travels in time you know she won't wait much more than a week while we are gone and you can come with me and stay for years. What do you say?"

Allyson looked at me thinking for a minute. She charged pass me and went for the TARDIS. "I'm coming."

"That's more like it, Ally!" I called smiling brightly.

**Allyson's POV**

"Ally?! I am Allyson! You may only call me Ally when you've earned it!" I snapped. He was supposed to be here for my sister! What is he doing taking women in a box to other times and bringing them back in "5 minutes"! My God! That man is a pervert!

"Well, Miss Allyson what would you like to do now?"

"I want you to take my sister!" I snapped cruelly.

"I said I'd be back for her didn't I?" He sounded serious and got close and quiet. My eyes glared into his, but then I got lost in all his thousand years of travel. So much pain and hurt yet something beyond that. Care. His deep kindness that goes beyond a soul. His lost of his world yet return of it and so many people, his companions, lost. My this man has been through so much, he's taking me in and saving me from my own cruel parents, and I am sitting here snapping him around. His hand reached for my face, but he snapped out of it and snapped his fingers opening the TARDIS.

I walked into the dazzling dark chamber. I've read about it being bigger on the inside, but so much awe. Looking around I smiled. "Doctor...This place it's...amazing."

He smiled at me again, "Now, how long are you going to be staying?"

"I don't know. I'd stay here forever if I had the chance."

His eyes filled with dread, "So many have died and so many were lost because of me. I'm selfish. I-I am filled with greed and yet so many want to come. Some live, but they live in so much pain. Allyson, you've risked it to see the stars and this amazing place you've only seen in pictures...You can't stay with me forever. Even if you lived you'd grow old and I've got years to come," he became shaky and behind the barrier holding all of his kindness I say tears trapped. He was going to cry. Memories of all his companions flooded him. Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Clara. All of them lost in their own ways.

I couldn't help, but to hold him. This man was being driven mad by his own loneliness. "Doctor, I'll stay until it's time to go, but just don't think that far into my furure. I'm sixteen with so many years to come. Even if I die young you'll have years with me. So many years. Trust me, Doctor."

He lifted up out of our hug and ran to the console. This was a very mad man and his emotions were spiraling out of control. I couldn't help but to love him. I smiled at him again.

"Now where's my room?"

"Upstairs on the left side of the balcony. The third door to the left."

I ran upstairs to my room and opened it to see a room full of all my interests. "I love it Doctor! How did you know?"

"She knew. She picked the room out for you just now."

"She?"

"The TARDIS."

"Oh."

I ran down the steps and back to him, "My this is such a big place."

"Well, welcome aboard then. I think we should take you on your first trip then. Huh, Allyson?"

"Yes, yes! Can we go see the future please!"

"What if we go to another planet?!"

"Hm? Like where?"

"Well, we could go to...Darion!"

What a random place! "What's that?"

"Um...well it's the official name for a planet up near Gallifrey. It's the holder of these aliens that died out while a new species over took it called the Darriottes. They are really a kind race, but that's their issue: Too kind. Many invaders come and they are defenseless. That's why I am out to save them a lot."

"Save them? From what?"

"Daleks."

My eyes widened at the thought. My sister said those are what attacked us. Daleks. Just hearing their name gives me a chill. When the Time a lords survived so did they. I sighed. "Can I sleep first? This is a time machine after all we can go back."

"Okay, We'll head off soon then?"

"Of course just let me have a rest, Doctor."

"I'll be down here if you need me. Just take a good old nap. Well, I guess I'll prepare some food for you for when you get up."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I nodded to him and walked up the steps to my bedroom. The furthest one to the left was his and supposed to hold the greatest secrets of all of his life. His family and all of his past. A thousand years in one room. My, what treasures! I couldn't go in there though. He would sleep. Many don't see just how human the Doctor really is. How powerful he can be. He changed my opinion of him in less than five minutes!

"Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Allyson, Darion tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Can't wait," and the door closed behind me. My room in the TARDIS. such a great big lovely room. One girl and the Doctor. He even granted me a window to see the stars. My. Where are we? This isn't the solar system.

I just changed my clothes into a T-shirt and underpants. My normal sleep attire. I drifted off into my bed and slept very well that night. The TARDIS was set to drift and the Doctor came upstairs. Probably to his room, but I didn't have the time to think out every step he takes. Then in the early morning I sat there watching the stars go by. Curled up like a little baby. "Good morning TARDIS."

I threw on my normal shorts and a white T Shirt with a half leather jacket. My hair tied up in a thick braid down my back. I did my make up with dark black eyeliner and bright pink lipstick. My blue eyes looked wild like I just came back from a party, but this look can worktar many ways. I can look like a sad, lonely girl, an innocent child, or just a plain happy one. I walked down the steps to find the doctor already up. He was sitting on the chair next to the console just reading a book.

He lifted up his head and smiled at me. "You're ready to go then?"

"To Darion!" I chanted. We ran to the console and he prepared the TARDIS for flight. I could tell when we finally were off. The ride was rough and I tugged onto the console with all my might. The Doctor just, almost leisurely, stood there. After years and years of practice this was normal. To me this was new and I knew that this would never be like any of the books I'd ever read.


	2. Chapter 2 (Road Trip)

**Chapter 2**

**Road Trip**

**Lilly's POV**

I ran to my house to check if Allyson was home. I had a strange feeling like she was missing. She was. "ALLYSON!"

**Allyson's POV**

When the TARDIS finally landed I stood there in shock unable to move. This was really happening. I was the doctor's companion. Once I steped out there my life could be on the line. Wherever the Doctor is there is trouble. Surely he knew that by now. I smiled finally at him.

"Well come on then!"

We ran out the door and I instantly stood in awe of the place. On one side pure peace. No fights at all. Everyone was at peace. Some were singing and others were smiling or shaking hands with one another. I turned around and my content stopped. Screaming and suffering. People beating one another up and Daleks were attacking them and restraining them. Some were shipped away in Dalek ships.

"Notice any patterns?"

He always needed to know his companions. Every one of them different. Smart ones, Pretty ones, Athletic ones, Kind ones, but all one thing in common: They were crazy enough to travel with the Doctor. Rose was especially important to him. She seemed to have all of the above and much more. She had a beautiful face as a personality. She loved him as much as he loved her. She was compassionate towards all things and knew how to control him. She was my favorite one to read about. She was something special, but wasn't pure goodness. She had a pang of jealousy toward the previous companions.

"Allyson?"

"I'm thinking. Um, well for starters they have different behaviors. Also over on the white side with peace are the Mothers, Elders, and Children. On the red side they have Teenagers, criminals, and policemen."

"Yes, quite right. And?"

"They are being invaded and punished by the Daleks."

"Yes, that's it. So the question is what's holding them back? They are being prisoners and they aren't even fighting," he threw a stone at the force field and it shattered blasting a force of electricity at the Doctor. It shocked him sending him down.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted and went to him, "Now we haven't been here for more than a minute and your already being electrocuted. My, my what a madman you are?"

"Yes. Now help me up, Allyson."

I grabbed his arm and pulled gently yet efficiently on the Doctor's left arm.

"So, they are being trapped into there. Why then? A race doesn't only need mothers and children! How will the mothers even become mothers? They need fathers and where did the elders come from."

"Why aren't we in either one of the sections then?"

"Good point."

The Doctor took me east through the ally. Then, there was a sign that blinked gone. What did that say? Forgive.

The trail split off again into to paths and the sign blinked back: "forgiven" and "forgiveness". The places we saw were innocence and Evil.

"We ought to head to Forgiveness unless you want to go to Evil, Allyson."

"They're just human."

"Wrong I've cqmoflagued you to them. They are actually much larger beings and have many abilities and forms. They even have unique abilities. This is like your super hero's on Earth but since they all are 'special' none of them are. In fact with all their abilities they need a stronger powerful government which may seem like a dictatorship to you, but of they listen and rarely use all of their powers they are rewarded to innocence. If you go against all their strict codes and laws you head to evil for a trial. If they find you innocent you head to forgiveness and they judge you even further to head to forgiven."

"Oh so exactly how tall are we?"

"A little less than ten foot."

"I've almost doubled in height?"

"I guess you can say that."

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I had thought we just got a look around. You know."

"What's wrong Doctor? You always go out saving. What's wrong with this time period."

"We really need to go."

We ran toward Forgiveness. "Doctor, what's wrong with this world? There is always a problem! What is it?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. We have to get to their leader and I need to talk with him. He had summoned me and if I don't meet him...he's a very short tempered man, Allyson."

"Oh, so you were...summoned."

He smiled and nodded then realizing we need to be quiet he looked upset and signaled me to be quiet. We traveled a long way to get back to where we were supposed to be. We saw the buildings in the distance and stood up.

"Why did he summon you?"

"I don't really know. That's my problem. It could be worth it and it could be a waste of my time and yours. If you see something Allyson let me know."

"Okay, so we are splitting up?"

"No. I can't imagine you'll be staring at every bush I stare at though. Stay behind me though, because they can be highly hostile."

"Then why are we here?"

"Shh!"

I got very annoyed with him now. I came with him and now he thinks he can just boss me around forgetting it's my choice. I obeyed though after all he knew more about these people than I did. Or almost people. Not people, they are not people.

"They may not be human, but they are people, Allyson. Don't think so negative!"

"What? How did you...do that thing?"

"You mumbled to yourself."

"I would have known if I mumbled to myself! How did you do that? How did you know what I was thinking?!"

"Shhhhhhh...you are going to get us caught! I'll tell you later! On the TARDIS."

Oh, great. Maybe he is a mind reader too. Now, even my thoughts are safe. Oh my God what did he think when I called him a pervert! I should just shut up he can probably hear my thoughts now.

I followed him trying to clear my facial expression. I scanned the area trying to memorize every detail I could. Wait! Why are they hostile? He said they were hostile.

"They think Time Lords are just like Daleks."

"Please just stop, Doctor! You are freaking me out."

"So, you didn't want an answer?"

I sighed at him. It's weird when a man can just see right through your thoughts like your mind is transparent. He didn't notice I called him a pervert though. He knew I was disgusted with him. When. I called them not people he knew I had doubts over them from my expression and assumed because The Doctor is great at that. Assuming correctly. Now he can probably see realization on my face and-

"So figured it out yet?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer. You can see the realization on my face and now the hint of sarcasm with a knowing smile."

"You are correct, Allyson. Now can we keep going?"

I nodded. We followed the trail up a steep hill. I fell a few times like the clumsy girl I am. The Doctor simply chuckled at me and held out his hand to help me up. I didn't know if I should be mad or laugh along. I guess I should warm up to The Doctor. He is showing me nothing but kindness and all I have shown him is disgust and hatred. That's awfully rude. I just smiled at him instead showing of acceptance.

"My your one of the more stubborn companions. Perhaps that will wear off when you get older, Allyson."

Now I scowled at him with my arms crossed in front of me. He just laughed, "Proving me right."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Come on then! Let's explore this amazing planet. It'll be fun." He held out his hand and I grabbed it and ran with him. I am only sixteen and can be heading to my death as we speak. Better, I guess than the life I'm leaving behing full of hate and unappreciation. I needed to trust The Doctor though. All I'm sending him now is fear and doubt which isn't fair. He's saved so many lives before. All his companions live a happy life. I'll be one of them. Perhaps I'll stay with him forever. He'll find a way to preserve me and I'll live forever!

He looked back at me and smiled a bright smile, "Well, you are starting to get it! Trust. That's all I need and I'll save you.

I've saved so many and you know your risks. You may be stubborn, but intelligent as well. I know that when it comes to it you'll be fine. Only the ones with spirit last long in the TARDIS. They don't die of they don't but they don't last long either. It also doesn't mean spirit is the savior to everything."

"Doctor, I get it. Now, then how do they know your a Time Lord?"

"Here they have strong scent glands. They'll pick me out in about a minute. We can make noise now but don't shout. What have we got now? Oh, It looks like about thirty seconds. Brace yourself to run, Allyson. Fifteen more seconds so turn and...run!"

"TIME LORD!"

"Here they come! Duck they'll begin shooting soon. Hurry, hurry to the TARDIS."

"I am running!"

"Duck! Duck now!"

I ducked just in time. They began shooting and The Doctor guarded me with his body.

"Okay up. They see who I am. I am not a threat! I am here to save you from an incoming wave of Daleks."

"We can handle ourselves, Doctor! Stop interfering. Leave!"

We ran back to the TARDIS, not thinking twice about our situation.


	3. Chapter 3 (Life in the TARDIS)

**Chapter 3**

**Life in the TARDIS**

**Lilly's POV**

"Well, then Allyson wasn't that fun?" the Doctor barely breathed out. That adventure was exhausting!

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Exhausting?"

"Yeah."

He just smiled a bright smile. He looked over at me mischievously now and I just looked over him like 'Oh No.' He looked away suddenly as if jerking his eyes off of me like it was a painful thing to do.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"You just remind me of someone."

I didn't dare ask who. This man could be a bit over emotional. I smiled and nodded instead, "I can have that effect." I slapped my hand over my mouth. That did not sound right. "Where to next?" I said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Ah, I thought we could just hang around for a bit. It has been a week Allyson…"

"Well, If that's what you want, Doctor. Goodnight."

"Are you really tired?"

"No, I just thought I'd get out of you hair."

"That's not what I meant. Could you just stay here with me, please? You're not tired, anyway. Why don't I get to meet you officially and you know learn your background."

"Yes, I guess you should."

"Aw, Why so down? You really think I can adventure all the time. I travel with humans. After we hang around a bit you should go to bed Allyson. I know you came to escape, but we can't have fun if you are so sleepy!"

"What about you?"

"I hardly need sleep."

"Wouldn't you just get lonely. And man are you old. I can tell bacause you lost your sense of adventure, Doctor. I've read about you from lost works of artists and writers. I've read about you in fairy tales a man traveling across time in a blue box. The so many stars."

"Ah...I know what we can do!"

"What?"

"Fancy seeing the stars?"

"For real? I get to see the stars? I thought you just showed me a part of modern Earth for a second and that wasn't much of an adventure. And now the stars! Oh, the stars!"

"Remember, I am The Doctor. You can trust me and that was Darion. We may be back at some point. If I am right then that was the year before Gallifrey comes. They will find a way through to the universe. Our universe. We'll be back. We can wait though. I promise that next time we go on an adventure it will be fun. Now, would you like to see the stars Allyson?"

"Don't you show all your companions the stars?"

"Well, yes, but would you like to see them. You can't tell me you will decide against it because everyone has."

"Aw, but how would I be special?"

"Stop it! You know you want to see the stars!"

"Oh, of course I do!"

He pushed some buttons, pulled some levers, and selected options on a screen then pushed down a lever and I heard the TARDIS set to drift.

"Well, go ahead open the doors."

I did I opened the doors and carefully tipped my toe out the door. Then I took out the pony tail holding my braid. I slipped of my flats and backed up then I ran out and jumped trusting the zero gravity. I wiggled my bare toes. I slipped of my jacket and dropped it on the TARDIS floor. I just swam around like it was a swimming pool. It didn't quiet feel like a swimming pool.

"Extend the oxygen barrier and increase density. Increase force field and add "bounce back" he said. Instruction for the TARDIS.

I just swam around and did forward flips. My hair was floating around me but me shirt and shorts stayed tight around my skin. I wiggled my fingers and felt the skin on my inner hand. On my palm. This is so unreal. One day I'll wake up and find myself at home and this is the dream I'll never want to end.

"Don't stray to far, Allyson. You have limited space and 'bounce back' can be painful if met the right way."

"Okay! I'll be fine! This is so amazing, Doctor!"

The Doctor just chuckled and said, "Why yes. Yes it is."

I just smiled back at him. I could stay forever. Just stay in the TARDIS forever and never go back to see my mother or my father. The filthy who leave me to fend for myself and The Doctor here helping me, raising me, and most of all just seeing of my exsistance! That's all I ever wanted: acknowledgment and attention. If he could do that for me I never would go back. No one ever has. Except Lilly who snuck me away every night to go shopping or to go to a movie or something.

I just cheered though forgetting my thoughts, "I am in SPACE!"

If I looked back all I saw was The Doctor's brilliant smile flashing. His eyes were bright with joy.

I swam back to the TARDIS and landed gently closing the doors behind us.

"Doctor have you ever had a daughter?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, you saved Gallifrey right? Where is she then?"

"In a different universe, if she remains alive."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry Doctor."

I hugged him tightly seeing he was in an upset mood. After living for over a thousand years one can become fragile. Some days I am not sure if he should have just died back then or if I wished he was here with me now. The man deserved his peace. Then, again he can find it with me. Surely he's better of with me than alone.

We did we went out and sometimes had long nights and days in the TARDIS. Him occasionally heading into his own room. The room that held secrets that called my name, but. I could never invade his privacy.

One year finally passed with adventures and me growing only an inch, but growing and filling out my clothes as I matured from a girl to woman. Only seventeen, but so much has changed.

**The Doctor's POV**

Allyson was growing and I couldn't help but noticing. I had become an almost father to her, but I hope a lot more fun. In just a year she'd be an adult. Allyson came onto the TARDIS as a young girl hopeful of a better life full of adventure. Her eyes were maturing too. Older and Older those young eyes. All our adventures coming home to the TARDIS. I couldn't help, but wonder when she would leave. She remains happy though. Lilly! I had almost forgotten of her sister.

We were on the TARDIS celebrating her seventeenth birthday. "How long are you staying?"

"Well, as long as I can. Why?"

"At your age and your maturing self we can't head back likes it's been five minutes the longer your with me the longer they wait. We can't go to present because by now your parents have called the cops. You should stay with me for now, Allyson."

"Doctor, please. It's been a year, call me Ally."

"Okay, Ally. Why? Why tell me this now it's been so long. Allyson is your name. A proper name too. Are you sure?"

"Of course," she was whispering now.

No. She can't! She's only seventeen this isn't fair and is so wrong! She's trying to be romantic. I've become like an almost father and this is just wrong. I backed up from her slowly, "Um, Allyson! You are way too young!"

"Oh I am almost an adult now, Doctor. You've been kissed so many times. Why is it so bad from me?"

"If you were the Ally I knew back when I picked up that stubborn girl from her house with doubts over me that burned to the heart of the sun. You'd know why I can't. You are almost a daughter to me! I really just- No stop it!"

"Aw, but why?"

"Why are you doing this now, Allyson?"

"Don't you know?"

"Wouldn't a girl like you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Oh so you do think I'm pretty."

"Yeah, I do. What's wrong with an almost father thinking his almost daughter is pretty?"

"Nothing. You know it's there though. You love me."

"Yes, like a daughter! Now, just stop!" I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I really had no idea what was going on with her.

"I'm almost an adult now. I'm your companion and your my Doctor!"

"That doesn't mean-" I had kissed almost all or maybe all of my recent companions. That may as well be what marks them as a companion. This though is nonsense at least they were adults and she is only seventeen!

We are always just children shouting to each other through my bedroom door. I opened it now facing her. Her face looked mad and hurt that I didn't just love her.

"That is not why your here Allyson..."

"Oh, really then why am I here?"

"I just get lonely and a girl like you...well, you are wise and hurt and could use a break from your life back here. Now, this is your life and your not lonely or mistreated. You wanted and needed to be here with me. Your not ignored anymore with me. I get lonely too Ally. I needed you and you needed me. But what we don't need is this. This already changes how I see you and we can't. I can't. Just, please if you knew- if you just knew. Any time I love someone I lose them."

"You already love me! You said so! You may not be in love with me but you do love me. What can this change?" She was shouting now and tears made her eyes puffy and red.

"Everything," I whispered to her.

She smiled at me. No, she couldn't help but to break a smile and lost it. She lost her anger toward me seeing it as useless.

"It already has changed. When you took me into your TARDIS my entire life changed course. I know what you'll say next: it was meant to happen that way. It was and I agree, but Doctor you can't say you'll give your life as a person to adventure and act like you can never go back. You act like you can never love, ever."

"I do and right now that's my problem. Love, it always hurts me in the end. It always does."

"You already love me! There is nothing left to lose!"

"Yes, I know I love you like a daughter and if only you can see why this is wrong! It's wrong, this is all wrong!"

"Then stop looking at me like a daughter and start looking at me like what I am. Your companion."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You are messing with my mind. Stop it! You are driving me mad. I can't ever be in love with you that would be wrong. It's always wrong no matter how hard you try to change my mind it will always be wrong."

She studied my face for a minute then smiled, "You said it was wrong, you never said I couldn't change your mind. Now, come here you daft old boy!"

She pulled me in and kissed me on the lips with so much force and it shocked me still. I stood still under her arms but she pushed harder pressing her face to mine with urgency like it could be taken away in second then it happened. We fell into my bedroom.

She stopped for a moment ontop of me as I looked up at her with such a horrified look in my eyes. She stared at me for a moment then looked around my bedroom the curiosity in her. Then she got up and wandered opening the second room in my bedroom showing pictures of all my companions and all my outfits of all my faces. She looked around and saw small toys and trinkets of Gallifrey that I could grab before the planet burned. My bow tie, my scarf, my umbrella, lots of hats, seriously so many hats you barely had the time to count. She picked them up and looked at them.

"Your past. So many years have gone by since you were born. So many lifetimes. Over a thousand years. My, my Doctor."

"Just because you fell into my room didn't mean you had to look around. This is my past, and all of my secrets but just leave it alone would you!"

She passed the last piece of my remember acne the one I kept a big secret. My other faces outfits weren't much of a secret, but having one open thing doesn't mean I'm out in the open. I have many secrets. She passed my diary and skimmed over it with her fingers.

"Please, Allyson get out!"

"Fine, fine, Doctor. But, I have a question. Why do you hide your past?" She scanned my gaze for a moment. I was still wiping off some of her lipstick that had stained my lips pink.

"A mystery for you to solve later, now let's go."

"Okay, I'm leaving your room! Now, you silly old man what are we to do next?"


	4. Chapter 4 (The Time Vortex)

Chapter 4

The Time Vortex

Allyson's POV

The Doctor just thought for a moment as we were circling the TARDIS console. We hadn't been out in three days and surely it was driving him as mad as me. I stared at him for a moment letting my curiousity leak through to my gaze. I'd been very careful about what emotions I show to The Doctor. I've learned how to keep them hidden. Sometimes he would be frusturated with me.

"Well, there is one planet I've always wanted to take you. When we get there you really will have to stay by me because this planet has more than one species. The main one is very kind but the other is well, you may or may not find out. The first one is what they call themselves "The Dawn Chasers." They only come out at day from their small underground villages. From there they chase the sunlight in the shadows. The darkest shadows only touching the sunlight with one hand. During night they stay underground in lit up villages greeting the people they've met because many travel here. They do tend to look like elves but don't call them that because they don't like it. Yes, they have pointed ears but they are very advanced considering right now in Earth time it's about 1734.

"The second group roams the air and can take over The Dawn Chasers minds. You can't see them unless you are a Time Lord. Now, they can take your mind over secretly and live there without you or I noticing. Then, they can take over in less than a second causing you to act strangely. They force their hosts into dangerous situations and can survive many of the situations. They are almost evil. Well, do you want to go then?"

"Well, I always loved a good adventure. Let's go!" I smiled at him brightly. It was like there was a silent agreement to forget about what happened five minutes ago.

He smiled back at me. Then manipulated some controls pulled a lever and we were off. I slipped and fell backwards for the first time in- well, I've never actually slipped and fell in here at all.

I was tossed around for a bit because I was already unsteady and had nothing to hold onto. Then, I landed on my stomach and lifted myself up. With a sudden crazy turn I almost did a forward flip off the control rail. Down to the kitchen.

"Doctor, you've got to stop it! Stop the TARDIS! Stop it now!"

"I can't right now. Just hold tight. We'll be there soon."

I jerked forward, "How soon? The TARDIS seems a bit cranky!"

"Not cranky. She's a bit overwhelmed when you fell over. Now many have done that and she's trying to return you to where your supposed to stand in flight."

"What? In the kitchen?"

"Not really. You're making it rather difficult for her to return you upright. Why don't you just sit in the chair and hold on we have about-" the TARDIS landed causing me to finally relax on the ground.

"Doctor, I should probably get ready, again," I said my hair in a mess.

"Sure I'll be down here."

I paced up the stairs with my hair gently brushed behind my shoulders causing a gentle breeze to flow across my now exposed skin. It was soft as silk to the touch but my longer nails didn't feel good when they crossed over in a feverish scratch when I reached the top. It felt as though something small bit me when The Doctor opened the doors to look outside.

I ran to my vanity and cleared my makeup and redid it. I ran a wooden comb through my hair and slid on a less ripped pair of shorts. I ran down the steps to find The Doctor just sniffing away at the air.

"Doctor, are the Mosquitos on this planet?"

"No, Why?"

"It felt like something small bit me. I figured that it would be something like a mosquito."

"Ah, Okay. Don't worry about it then. Perhaps it was an insect of sorts. I'll talk to the locals when we get into-" as we walked down the hill a trap door flung open and we were thrown down onto a muddy slide. I clutched to The Doctors arm and screeched in shock totally not expecting to be slid down with my pure white shirt sure not to be this white ever again. The Doctor looked over at me eyes wide in a sense of adventure. He just laughed and I stopped screaming and watched him. He stopped laughing and looked over at me curiously. I looked back at him trying to give of a glow of reassurance that I was fine.

Suddenly my mind went foggy. I didn't feel like it was mt choice on what I was doing. The Doctor looked away from me. I flung myself over on top of him and he looked at me with such a startled look. I tried to give a sense of confusion over to him to say this wasn't me, but instead I let out a purr of seduction. Uh oh! This is not going to go well. My eyes began to feel cloudy too. I sighed at him gazing into his eyes. What ever has taken me over knows how I feel about him.

Then I grabbed his wrist and twisted them behind his head with a strength I never knew I had and now The Doctor just gave a look of being defenseless. He couldn't fight it so he limped his muscles letting me know he just gave in. My hands stayed firmly cupped around his wrists. We landed on a ground in a concealed room. Man how I wished it was a public room. I unwillingly leaned in and let me breath come out of my mouth breezing across his face and he tensed up again. He tried to relax, but what ever is controlling me knows just how to make The Doctor want me.

A passion I tried to hide made my skin warmer than usual. This was me, but my controller let it seep through. I felt caged behing walls. He looked pained in his eyes. Then, giving The Doctor mercy I gently pressed my lips against his. Unwillingly my lips parted and absorbed his into mine. I took charge in this kiss which was different from my first which was not The Doctor, but my ex-boyfriend.

I forced his lips apart and he gave in to my force. I softened up in submission wanting him to kiss me himself. He caught on quickly and rolled over forcing him to be ontop then began kissing me like mad. I never knew he could kiss like this. How could one so old still remember how to kiss? I was careful not to let shock seep through yet. What ever was controlling me realesed me. Right now it was just me kissing The Doctr and I felt my body temperature rise. I couldn't hide the blush peeking up. I relaxed my hands the clamped his wrists and held his cheeks affectionately. He opened his eyes and looked at my red cheeks. He then slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes slowly and took in his expression. He looked at me in shock, but something new from the last time. Deep, hidden affection toward me. He must have known it was not me. Those controllers can't keep me entirely locked up. I had windows of my own. My eyes like crystal balls that showed every emotion that even came to mind.

He looked a new kind of young and so helpless against his emotions. He just looked up at me trying to give off a small grin. It was a crooked grin, but made me laugh. He rolled off of me.

"I'm sorry Doctor!"

"Why should you be sorry. I know that wasn't you. That bite was the mind controller. Although it may have transferred into me as you kissed me. That's the only thing you can be sorry for although it still wasn't you there."

"That look you gave me though. After we pulled apart you look as though I pulled a secret from you with a helpless look with something else. It was so deep and affectionate. I couldn't pick it up. You looked almost like you...loved me."

"Yeah, I do. I love you like a daughter and your not making it easy. Always trying to change my mind. Tell me this Ally: do you think you're beautiful? Do you think your smart? Do you know how great and rare of a person you are? Do I have to remind you every day your the kind of person a person should be proud to be? You'll a

Ways be unique. Something special. Everyday you show a smile and personality that shines brighter than a sun. A thousand suns even. Don't you know how great of a person you are?"

I blushed at the kind words. I never knew how great and rare of a person I am. Surely a man of this age who has seen everything knows many great people.

"To be honest while we remain in this privacy you are making it hard for me to not fall in love with you. I mean to love you like that."

I turned to face him. "We should get going," I said desperately trying to end the awkward silence. We both hopped up stiffly and at shock at each other's emotions toward one another.

We met the elf creatures and they could see our clouded emotional eyes. They even had the funniest of accents. They sounded like nothing Ove ever heard before.

"You have your mind taken over my dears," said the designated healer. She had long brown hair and plain, large, grey eyes. Her ears swooped out of her untamed hair that reached halfway down her back. They were shorter aliens than some I've seen before, but I didn't stare at her. She had ash grey skin with a strange hint of blue. She looked behind at The Doctor, "You love this man. Do you or do you not?"

"Of course I do. He's treated me better than my own Mother and Father."

"Ah, I see your problem. You've felt abandoned and this man is the only man who gave you the time of day. You love him for that. Does he love you?"

"I think he does, but he's still trying to pinpoint his exact feelings toward me. I've been traveling with him for about a year now. It feels like eternity that I've been with him and I'm never going back."

"I see everything so don't see me like a fool, miss. I see everything and can understand it. He is an alien to you, but you dropped everything and trusted him. You almost didn't but even in that first adventure you had a change. He's doesn't age as fast as you do. You can't stay with him you'd grow in age and he would sit there young as ever yet still older than you but you'll love him. Something will end this companionship and it won't be on your will and I'm afraid not his either." She held my hands in her small yet lengthy hands and closed her eyes forcing an image into my head. It was a Dalek. I would die at the hands, or rather weapon, of a dalek. Exterminate. Oh my how I wish I could tell The Doctor. He'd change time to save me, but I know deep in my mind that I must die this way, so The Doctor must not know.

"How long have I got?"

"I can't tell you the exact time because you are a traveler. You have grown though and look more like a woman. A young girl sits next to you. Your daughter. I'm sorry but she has two hearts and carries a trace of him. She's his daughter too. You will have a daughter with him."

I feel my cheeks growing red at the thought of baring his child. No one was ever meant to do that. Surely he has too old by now to even think of being a father. What makes me so special. Some have been pregnant on board before, but I never even thought I'd be one. How could the adventurous Doctor take a child on his dangerous journeys! He's died over and over on his own trips alone what about my child. My child would regenerate and live on without me

"You obviously care very much for this Doctor. He cares much for you and your child. The child I see here is her second face and appears the age of eight. Why are you two here anyway?"

"The Doctor suggested we meet your people. You guys seem very kind and helpful."

Her pupils grew large and she began reciting something in a low tone and a strange language that I couldn't pick up. The TARDIS already set the language to native, but this wasn't native. Her eyes grew cloudy and her ears twitched. Then it stopped and she smiled at me as if nothing happened. I looked curiously at The Doctor who had walked over at some point. I hope he didn't hear the part about our daughter. I'm still a bit worried about it.

I look up at The Doctor curiously and he stars back with a kind smile. Everything had changed from when it was just him and I with a warm friendship now we are supposed to have a child? The Doctor was never meant to do anything like this. The Elf stared at me and him with our eyes locked together and smiled, "See you will make a great couple!"

"Yes, sure we will. Wait! We aren't a couple! We will never be a couple!" The Doctor began to shout trying to contain himself and keep away from any thoughts of considering any love life with a companion. Especially when I'm only seventeen. It still hurt to see him throw a big Doctor fit over loving me. He's loved companions before, but we have a future and he has raised me in my later years. The Doctor and I with a future. I blushed redder at the thought of even being a wife of The Doctor. Of course he'd have to tell me his name first so I know what the heck of a Mrs. I'll be because I can't say officially I'm Mrs. Doctor! Perhaps Mrs. Smith. For his fake name of John Smith.

I pulled my eyes away from The Doctor and looked at the blueish elf sitting in front of me. I pulled out the chair and stomped off to The TARDIS. The Doctor was frustrating me. Driving me up a wall. Why couldn't he just exept he will have me as a lover. I'm happy to comit, but is he. I'm half way there and The Doctor grabs my shoulder. I stop mid footsteps and looked back at him. He hugged me tightly knowing what he had done wrong. That means he knows how I felt about him. My entire face was as red as a rose by now. He pulled away and cast a small knowing smile.

"Doctor your not being fair!"

"Allyson you've never been fair to me."

I just gave a small scowl at him and we just held that embrace not wanting to leave. I turned pale again with feeling the strong chemistry.

"It's time to leave and forget..." I said getting annoyed at my feelings. I was trying to be mad, but here I was cooing like a dove over The Doctor. He surely deserves more respect. I called him a pervert in my head as I first met him and here I was begging him to kiss me silently. Who is the pervert now hitting on an innocent man looking for an adventure and a simple companion to fend off his loneliness. Another thing is that I'm seventeen.

"Fine. If you want to leave this wonderful civilization we can, but if you want to stay I would understand."

"Let's just forget!"

"I won't. I can't forget not a single moment. Every moment will be important."

"That's the problem they are too important. Leave them."

"This isn't about us kissing is it?"

"Um...maybe."

"It is. Our destiny pulls us together this way though. I did hear about our daughter and now we have to have one. When we hear if our future we can't change it because that creates a false sorce."

"How do we know when?"

"We don't. Now we have a problem. I love someone far too young to love me and I'm meant to have a child under irresponsible circumstances. You can't expect yourself to be the only one with issues here. Now, we should go back."

Suddenly both our eyes went cloudy and we walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor set the TARDIS to head to present day London then emergency stopped it in the middle of the Time Vortex. He opened the doors and shoved me in. I screamed and became weak to my oncoming death. He wasn't himself, but my controller released me to my death. I cried just begging myself to live or The Doctor to open his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**You see right through me**

**The Doctor's POV**

I felt sudden chills roll through to my spine as I realize what would happen for us to have a child. She was only a kid and I barely knew if it was possible or how. But it had to be done. I remembered that we kissed and this wasn't me I was trapped to watch her die. It couldn't happen this way because she needs to be alive for her to be my lover and hold our child. I didn't want this right now. How could my future self see her this way. Humans age faster than Time Lords I remember and fight what's causing me to watch my companion die. I haven't lost many and I can't lose one now! I begin to flail as I find myself gaining control over my limbs slowly. Then I think as hard as I can telling the TARDIS to punch a hole near the opening. She does and Allyson looks desperately up trying to see a way she can survive.

It eventually leaks through her thick skull and she takes off her belt. She throws it over the edge and I force myself down to latch it on. I pull her in force fully and she falls into the TARDIS her mind drowsy with death. I help her stand as the TARDIS doors close behind us. I hug her tightly finally ridding of the control and the radiation killed off hers. The controller couldn't escape like usual because she had a strong spirit and will I knew would last a very long time in the TARDIS. She's already been here a year that seems like ages.

She was however getting increasingly weak. If I didn't save her soon she would perish. I held her face calmly in my hands and looked down at her tears welling up trying to think of a way to save her. I had to think fast she had minutes left. She opened her eyes as one of my tears escaped. I only told her I was in love with her to strengthen her spirit and to fight controls while weakening mine. Lying yet again. It hurt however when I lied to her. She had an innocence that gleamed powerfully and made me feel small standing in her shadow.

I tried to hold her attention, "Hold on Allyson! You can't die yet! Not now."

She looked up at me flashing innocence in her eyes, "Am I d-dying?"

I searched her eyes trying to see if I could lie to her or if she wanted the truth of her situation. She searched mine trying to grasp the true answer and I knew what I had to say, "Yes." I sighed. I may not be in love with her, but she's always held a special place and I couldn't lose her now because our story is just beginning.

"Can I ask a final favor of you Doctor?"

"Anything."

"Get my sister here before I die and take her swimming in the stars. Just let her see them. The stars she dreamt of touching, but I reached up and touched them instead."

"Just sit here then and hold on. Here I go."

I set the TARDIS and continued our trip to the present. I ran out hoping I could remember where to find her.

**Lilly's POV**

I lie at home crying myself to sleep in the middle of night. Allyson had been missing for almost six months and Mother barely noticed, but it left a great big gaping hole in my soul. My fingers intertwined with the fingers on the opposite hand and I forced a tight fist. I felt my face shrivel in grief. In the unbearable pain I stood up and got a glass of water.

It was when I looked out the window hope filled the hole. The same tall lean man he always was. The blue box that held the worlds and ultimate adventure with him. And maybe, hopefully, the answer to her disappearance. I would kill him for taking her instead of me!

Now is not the time for anger it's the time for answers and he needed to give me some. I hurried down the steps of my apartment building and ran outside to him. I hugged him not even thinking and barely remembering him.

"We haven't got the time Lilly! Allyson is dying and she wants and needs you. Come with me now!"

Allyson is dying. Barely thinking at all with my muscles reacting before my thoughts were fully processed. I was running straight for the TARDIS as if I've always done this. I was shoving the doors and tears began streaming down my face. My body prepared for an impact that never happened running into the tiny blue box that seemed to hold a world of it's own. My sister was lying on the floor dying with the life slowly draining and I held her in my arms while sitting on my feet with my knees bent in front of me. Her top half lifted over my lap and I rocked her gently in my arms. She's grown but it still feels like the same face she had as a two year old.

"Lilly, I am dying and I needed you to be here," she barely made out. She was fading like a picture in someone's memory and tears escaped my eyes and landed with a small splash. Then, she closed her eyes.

"Is this it, Doctor?" I asked him my voice cracking.

"It can't be. We have to find a way to save her. Hmm."

"Use a regeneration!"

"She's not a Time Lord! She'd die right afterward because the force of regenerative power is too strong for humans to handle physically."

"Do something Doctor."

"I need her to go through a certain course of emotions to save her and bring up the power of her heart beat. That may be just enough force to regulate her body then she'll survive, but her memory may be weak for about a day or two."

"I don't care if I lose her for a day. It will be better than losing her forever."

"Okay, go get a glass of water I'll need one."

I hurried to a room and found myself lost for five minutes or so but I found the glass of water.

**Allyson's POV**

Suddenly, my face and hair was covered with cold water and my eyes flashed open to see The Doctor with a very disgusted face. I was confused for a minute and then all of a sudden he started ranting about how terrible I was and that he never loved me and my heart started racing and tears Came to my eyes. Power came back to my legs and I got up and ran to my room. What was going on?


End file.
